Avohkii (Spherus Imperus)
The Mythical Mask of Light, the first of its kind discovered by the Toa Confederacy, which granted its user immense control over the element of light. History The mask is thought to have been created by the same group of Great Beings who made the Kraahkan (Spherus Imperus), intended to be the counterpart should the power of the Kraahkan ever need to be challenged. The mask was implanted deep within the Spherian homeworld, and was discovered shortly after the people of Spherus Magna became spacefaring when a teleportation experiment went wrong due to contact with the mask. Turaga Vakama took the mask along with his fellow Turaga and examined it in great detail, compiling a list of every known capability of its powers. Scraps from Great Being plans recovered over the millennia indicates the Great Beings had intended the mask to be worn by a prophesied herald who was to be named Takua-however, as no such Matoran existed within the census records of the Toa Confederacy, many believed this to be a hoax. Due to the better methods available to the Toa Confederacy, this mask was reproduced much more easily than the Kraahkan and weaker versions of this mask were redistributed as a token of achievement to Toa who went above and beyond the call of duty. For many millennia, the mask remained stored within the Primis Vault, but when Teridax (Spherus Imperus) began his conquest of the Toa Confederacy, the Turaga and Toa Primis decided the only masks which could defeat him were a combination of the Avohkii to cancel out his shadow powers, followed by the Ignika (Spherus Imperus) in order to put an end to Teridax's strength. The Avohkii was used by Tahu (Spherus Imperus) successfully, and he managed to defeat Teridax. The Avohkii was weakened in the process, hardening to a silver colouration, although it has since reverted back to its purer form. It remains in storage in the Primis Vault, in case it need be used again. Replicas of the mask are more widespread, and at least one other variant has been categorised by experiments with the Olmak (Spherus Imperus). Powers The Avohkii, like its sibling mask, held a total domination over the element of light. Pure bolts of light could be fired from the mask which glowed intensely, and would engulf in light and flames whatever they touched. Wearers of the mask reported feeling at ease when using it, almost as if the mask itself were guiding them. It is thought that the mask can exercise some form of mental effect over other beings by making them more agreeable and peaceful. Forms The Avohkii came in four known forms: * Sparkling: The Sparkling form of the mask glowed with an incandescent light and reflected light like a prism. It was also speckled with light energy on its surface, hinting at its elemental strength. This form was the one containing the most raw light energy * Devolved: This was the form taken by the mask following its use by Tahu to cancel out Teridax's Kraahkan and defeat him. The outburst of energy by the mask required a recharge and it remained in this state for some time before returning to normal. Although not as powerful as the Sparkling form, it was more powerful than a replica * Replica: This version of the mask was produced in moderate numbers for leaders of Toa teams which had proved themselves worthy. It was made such that it was a pearl gold in colouration, although leaders could and most often did request it come in dark gold instead. This version of the mask was equal to an Overcharged mask in strength, although some Toa did master their masks to eventually become equal to legendary masks. It was common for these masks to be passed down hereditary lines, and thus the mask would grow in power over the generations * Alternate: This version of the mask was categorised by Kralich when he met his counterpart from the Darkest Dimension. Although Kralich (Darkest Dimension) is thought to have lost the mask, speculation has arisen that the mask may have found an escape, as it could not be found afterwards Known Wearers Sparkling: * Unknown Great Being who tested the mask (formerly) * Tahu (temporarily) Replica: * Kralich * Tarzal Alternate: * Kralich (Darkest Dimension) Category:Spherus Imperus Category:Kanohi